False Dawn
by Ykarzel
Summary: Part 3 of Shades. Joey's surrounded by couples, none that he's part of. And this would depress anybody. But even worse, he's fallen in love with somebody who's already taken... YAOI


__

False Dawn

Part Three of Shades

By Ykarzel

In love your choice is never right

There is no dark against light

Everything you do or say

Is just another shade of grey

There is a wrong to every right

Dawn is also the death of night

Life a fairytale will be

Until with jaded eyes you see

****

WARNING: Contains Yaoi content. That means boys being kissie with boys.

Dedicated to Nkoah, Solitaire, and Xpyne.

Joey walked slowly down the sidewalk. It was never particularly important _where_ he went on days like these, just as long as he wasn't home and was always moving. Today, like on most days, he ended up outside the game shop. It was just a natural reaction for his feet to take that path.

He walked in, and was surprised to see Yugi behind the counter instead of his grandfather. Not that it was unusual to see Yugi running the shop, just that it was unusual to see Yugi awake this early on a Saturday.

"Hey Yug," Joey said with his usual smile.

"Joey, good morning! Grandpa's out for a week or so. Left really early this morning, short notice."

Joey grabbed a stool and sat himself on it. "He seems to be doing that a lot lately."

Yugi nodded, his smile softening. "I think it's cause he's getting old, you know? Feels the need to rush around and get everything done."

Joey nodded in understanding. He knew that losing his grandfather was going to be the hardest thing Yugi would ever have to deal with when it came to pass. But then, he would always have Yami there to help him through it.

His actions seemingly following Joey's train of thought, the spirit entered the room at that moment, walking over to Yugi and wrapping his arms around him, kissing him on top of the head. Grinning, Yugi jerked around, and caught his lips instead. 

It wasn't that they were naturally this flamboyant when it came to their relationship. It was simply that Yugi trusted Joey to the point that it didn't matter. In front of their other friends, they were always very subtle. In a way Joey was touched the pair trusted him to that extent, but that still didn't help the little spark of jealousy that flared inside. 

He suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. He didn't want to be near the couple, or Tristan and Tea who had finally hooked it up just a few weeks ago, or the dedicated duo of Ryou and Bakura. He was tired of being surrounded by love and not part of any of it.

He muttered some kind of excuse to his best friend, whom most likely bid him a fine farewell he didn't hear, and left the shop, returning to the sidewalk.

***}~{***

Ryou walked out of the room in his overly large pajamas, making his sleepy way down the stairs. Once he reached the first floor, he walked over to the couch, deciding to give up and submit to the urge to sleep another hour. Bakura was still sound asleep upstairs, there was no particular reason that he need be up this early on a Saturday,

The fates were against him however, because just as he curled up on the embracing cushion, the doorbell rang with a soft tone. He sighed, figuring it was for the best anyway, and pulled himself up. Bakura hadn't stirred at the noise, but that was normal. He was a very light sleeper, but he seemed to only wake for noises he deemed important enough. Ryou had a sneaky suspicion he never really slept, just laid there and with his eyes closed until he felt like getting up. 

His sleeve coming down over his hand, he had a hard time with the door knob, but managed to get it open after a little fumbling. He opened it to reveal a honey eyed beauty. 

"Joey, good morning."

A light blush spread across Joey's face. He just realized he had no idea why he was here. "I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked quickly.

Ryou smiled. "Naw, you just kept me from falling back asleep, you have my thanks. Come on in."

Joey followed the petite boy inside, suddenly nervous. "Any particular reason why you're here?" Ryou asked.

Joey started to shake his head, before he realized that Ryou couldn't see him, and answered verbally instead. "Not really. I was at the game shop, but, ah, I don't know. Just wanted to go somewhere else."

Ryou, peered up from the coffee he was making. He gave Joey a knowing look which the blonde pretended not to see. "I should probably go," he said quickly, making to stand. 

"Oh, no, stay!" Ryou exclaimed before he could help himself. "Don't worry, Bakura's still asleep, I won't let him get you," he added jokingly, giving Joey the warmest smile he could. Anything to keep him here.

Joey felt his resolve melt completely. Time alone with another person. "All right then, I'll keep you company in the absence of your boyfriend."

Grinning, Ryou moved over to where Joey sat, pressing himself against he blonde in a suggestive manner. "If he ever found out, my golden haired beauty, he'd probably kill you, but what he doesn't know can't hurt you, hmm?" He giggled, and Joey gave him a goofy grin.

"Careful lovely Ryou, or I might just pull you down and make sweet love to you right here on this table," he said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Ryou laughed whole heartedly, removing his body from Joey and taking a seat to wait for his coffee to brew. "So, want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" 

Ryou shrugged. "How being around all these couples tends to bother you."

Joey's head tilted to the side in a puppy-like confused manner. "Do you read minds?"

"Just yours."

Joey snorted. He highly doubted that. Ryou would never talk to him again if he could read his mind. "Well, you're right, mostly. I mean, I'm really happy for everybody, it's just…" he trailed off.

"Everybody's at that point early on in their relationship where they're totally taken with each other and have to work to think about anybody else," Ryou observed wisely. "I think Kura and I are just coming out of that. We were the first together, so that would make sense."

"Kura?" Joey questioned. "He let's you call him that?"

Ryou placed a finger in front of his lips. "Shh, I'm not supposed to say it in front of people. So, is that the summery of your problem?"

Joey shifted slightly. "Um, well that's part of it. The rest is, I kinda like somebody. But, there's just absolutely _no_ way I have a chance."

"What makes you think that?" Ryou asked patiently.

"Taken, happily, pretty much married."

Ryou bit his lip empathetically. "Ouch. I'm sorry Joey, there's not much you can do about that."

The blonde shook his head softly, burying his face in his arms. "So what do you think about the person this person is with?" Ryou asked. If Joey was feeling vengeful or jealous, it would be best for him to talk about it before it overwhelmed him. He was surprised, however, when the teen didn't respond right away.

Joey was silent for a long moment. "Ryou," he asked quietly, at last, "is it possible to be in love with two people at once?"

Ryou was surprised, but gave a soft sigh. "I didn't used to think so, and I still don't completely, but there's always circumstances, and, well, the heart doesn't follow the rules our morals set. Take me for example. Bakura is the symbol of almost everything I'm against, but I love him still."

"It's different though," Joey said, looking Ryou in the eyes. "Between you and Bakura, Yug and Yami. You have this link, and I can just tell by watching the way you interact. I don't think that you could help but love each other. I don't think it's possible to be connected that deep and _not_ fall in love with them."

Ryou gave him a small smile. "That's true Joey, but, it's not always a good thing." 

Joey blinked. "What do you mean?"

Ryou shrugged. "Well, sometimes it's a little, boring, I guess. I mean, I know Bakura inside and out, because he's half me. I always know how he's going to react to something. I always know how he feels, unless he blocks me from it. I hate to say it, but nothing ever changes. I mean, I love him, I love being with him, but still, the fact remains that we _can't help but _be connected."

Joey nodded, understanding somewhat. "You know what Yug and Yami did, right?"

Ryou nodded with a smile. "Yes, the 'dark corner' thing. We do that too. My place is the attic, his is the basement. But I could tell you exactly what's down there. A bunch of broken light bulbs." Joey gave Ryou a look, but didn't question it.

There was silence between the two for a moment. "So you're in love with two people?" Ryou asked tentatively.

Joey let out a heart felt sigh, burring his face in his arms. "Oh, Ryou I don't know anymore." The smaller boy placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know I love the one, but the other, he, he's so, intriguing. But they love each other, more then words can say."

Ryou, always accustom to being the comforted and not the comforter, found this switch in position alluring. Joey always seemed so bright to the normal eye. But it was a front, like the false dawn of winter mornings, hazy white light bright enough to fool you into thinking the sun was coming, belying the night it was actually hiding.

He got up from his chair, walking over and wrapping Joey firmly in his arms. "Come on, Joey," he whispered, guiding the blonde to stand and leading him to the couch. He sat the distraught boy down, then sat down beside him, turning sideways in order to face him.

He reached out to pull the blonde back to him, but Joey held himself away. "Joey, I-" He hadn't meant to scare him away. He just wanted to help.

He shook his head slightly, and stood back up. His bottomless honey eyes were overwhelmed with emotion as he gazed down at Ryou. There was the sound of a door opening upstairs. Joey didn't move, and neither did Ryou, they just stared at each other.

"Joey?" came Bakura's voice from the top of the stairs. "What are you doing here?" there was a snarl in his voice.

The said boy dragged his eyes away from the hikari to look sadly up at the yami. "Leaving," he answered. He turned, and walked away from the pair of them.

Ryou cringed as the door slammed shut. Bakura, having made his way down the stairs, sat down beside his hikari. He studied the teen for a long moment, the let out a sigh. Ryou looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

/I can't help it Yami. I'm sorry./

Bakura shook his head. //Don't be, there's nothing to be sorry about.//

/You know I love you right? You know that I love you more then life itself right, Kura?/ The yami didn't respond, just continued to stare at the wall ahead of him. Ryou climbed carefully into his lap. /You know, right?/

With another sigh, Bakura wrapped his arms around his light, holding him possessively. //I know.//

***}~{***

Joey stared down at the paper on his desk. With a sigh, he gave up and looked across the room. He stared at Ryou a moment, until the boy felt his eyes and looked over. Ryou tilted his head in confusion, a sight so adorable Joey had to resist the urge to laugh.

__

Hang out? After school? He asked, using the hand symbol code they had all worked out a long time ago and still used to talk across the classroom.

__

Yes! Ryou sent back, making sure to shake his hand to add the enthusiasm. _Meet by my locker._

Okay. With a slight smile, Joey turned back to his paper, and it wasn't quite as hard to finish now.

***}~{***

Joey stood in the hallway, arms crossed and eyes closed as he leaned against the locker beside Ryou's. Joey always bolted out of his last class, while Ryou was more inclined to linger, talk to the teacher, and take his time.

"Are you going to fall asleep there, Joey?"

Joey cracked and eye and looked at him. "Well why not?"

"Why because then you couldn't come to the park with me."

"Is that where we're going?" he asked, pushing off the lockers to stand upright while Ryou put away his books.

"Unless you had somewhere else in mind."

"Nah, the old park is fine."

The old park was always where the group went if they wanted to go to a park. The new park was closer to the school, had brand new equipment painted bright colors, and was covered in flowers and shrubs. And people. It was always crowded there. The old park was farther away, the only equipment left was the swings and a few benches, and rather then a lot of grass and flowers, there were scattered tress that became thicker the farther away from the lonely swing set you traveled. And it was almost always empty.

Which it was when they arrived. Ryou and Joey had managed to get away without the rest of the gang following them, as Ryou sensed Joey had meant to hang out with him and him alone. 

Ryou sat down on a swing, expecting Joey to take the other one. "So did you want to talk?" Ryou asked, as Joey hovered awkwardly. 

"No," he answered shortly.

"Well then, did you want to sit?" Ryou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, would you like me to push you?"

"Oh," Ryou responded, his eyes widening in surprise, "sure!"

Joey moved behind Ryou and pushed lightly against his back, making the light boy swing back and forth. For a moment, the only noise was the birds chirping and the squealing of the swing crying for oil. "Are you sure you didn't want to talk?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then." Ryou wasn't one to push too hard, but judging by Joey's uncharacteristic silence, something was on his mind. But Joey would get too it in Joey's time. "Hey Joey, will you catch me?"

"I don't know Ryou, that's really dangerous." Joey very clearly remembered the time he had tried to catch Yugi jumping off the swing. It had resulted in many bruises for both, a busted lip for Yugi, and a scolding from Yami for Joey. It wasn't something he cared to repeat. Bakura would probably kill him before scolding him.

"No, that's not what I meant," Ryou said, pumping his legs to make the swing go faster. He flew off suddenly, landing several feet away on his feet with grace that wasn't human. "Catch me!" He turned and started to run deeper into the forest.

Joey dodged the still moving swing and ran after him. He trailed right behind Ryou until they reached a place that was somewhat devoid of trees before he pounced. He remembered at the last minute that this was Ryou and not Tristan, and gave himself a little more momentum to grab Ryou and flip them over so the smaller boy landed on top, rather then Joey landing on him.

Ryou laughed whole heartedly, not in the least sour for being "caught". Joey just laid beneath him, breathing heavy while he caught his breath. Ryou ran _much_ faster then Tristan ever did.

Ryou smiled down at Joey, resting his head on Joey's chest as he caught his own breath, and closed his eyes. Joey couldn't help it, he was just too damn adorable. His hand seemed to move with a mind of it's own as it came up to stroke Ryou's hair. At first the light-haired hikari didn't react, but after a moment he lifted his head and looked Joey straight in eyes.

And Joey knew beyond a doubt that Ryou knew, and was about to confront him, and was giving him a chance to escape if he chose too take it, but Joey couldn't move. He could feel Ryou's heavy breathing, feel every curve in his body, and he couldn't move.

"It's me, isn't it?"

Joey turned his head away, unable to meet his eyes anymore, but nodded all the same, his face scarlet in shame. "Bakura too?" he asked. Joey nodded again. Ryou smiled, laying his head back down on Joey's chest, and closing his eyes again.

The blonde didn't move for a moment, waiting for some other kind of reaction, but Ryou seemed content to just lay there. "So you don't-" Joey started.

"No I don't mind," Ryou answered before he could finish. "Why would I?"

"Because you have Bakura."

Ryou looked up. "Well, I suppose that is a little problem, but I'm sure he feels the same way as me. I know he does, he has to, he is me."

"What do you mean feel the same way?"

Ryou grinned. "Joey, I was crushing on you before you knew I existed. Before Bakura came to me. And even when he did, it didn't go away, if anything it got stronger."

"Oh," Joey answered, feeling stupid. He was very lost. Not only was he completely blown away that the entire thing didn't bother Ryou, but he was floored by what Ryou was saying. Ryou felt the same way, and was insisting that Bakura had to feel that way too. "But, Bakura," he stuttered, trying to take it all in at once, while still very aware of the fact Ryou was laying on him.

Ryou sat up, inching his way up Joey's body so their faces were level. "I don't know if Bakura will be more jealous of the fact that somebody besides him kissed me, or that I got to kiss you first."

Before Joey could even comprehend what Ryou was saying, the smaller boy leaned down and pressed his lips to Joey's. The kiss only lasted a few moments, before Ryou pulled away, climbed off Joey, and stood up all in one motion. 

"I've given you a lot to think about, Joey. And I really need to have a long talk with Bakura. I'll be on the swing tomorrow morning, no matter what happens." With that he walked away, leaving Joey laying on the ground, in a state of blissful shock. 

Ryou must have know Joey well, to know that being very much alone was exactly what he needed. Joey liked to react with his heart and not his head. And it would take being left alone with instructions to _think_ to avoid that. The last thing Ryou needed was to get too far into this and have Joey back out.

***}~{***

"Because Bakura you CAN'T!"

"And WHY THE HELL NOT?" the enraged spirit roared.

"Because even if you don't, _I love him_."

Bakura growled deep in his throat and grabbed Ryou's collar, jerking the smaller boy to him. "_You love me_." He raised his hand as if to slap, then stopped.

Ryou glanced over at the raised hand, then glared at his yami. "I dare you."

Bakura didn't move for a long moment, then with an angry cry shoved Ryou away from him. The smaller boy calmly brushed himself off. "I love Joey. If I love you also or not is _your_ decision." He turned, and walked out of the room. Bakura knew he was going to the attic. That was where Ryou always went after they had a fight. 

Bakura was lost. His entire world was falling out from him. His love, his hikari, his soul mate, was in love with somebody else. _'He wants me to SHARE him! Well, I guess he also means to share Joey with me, and me with Joey, but…"_

//YOU'RE MINE DAMMIT!// the spirit shouted into Ryou's head.

/You don't own me,/ came the calm response before Ryou blocked him.

His frustration driving him, Bakura fled downstairs, into the basement. As soon as he got there he grabbed a light bulb, throwing it forcefully against the wall where it shattered. He grabbed another out of the box and repeated the process. Crossing the room, he ripped open a shoe box and pulled out the single bulb inside.

He stared at it for a moment. It was actually very well done. Ryou had painted his own face on it. It had been before the pair had admitted their feelings, as soon as Ryou had learned about Bakura's new way of releasing frustration, he'd taken it upon himself to keep the spirit stalked with bulbs. And this particular one. Bakura had been confused at first. 

"It's for when you get really pissed at me," Ryou had replied with a shrug. Then he had turned, and looked at Bakura slyly. "But when you break it, make sure you let me know so that I can make you a new one."

That was the catch. Ryou knew it, and Bakura knew it. He could never bring himself to break it, because he could never tell Ryou if he did. So instead, it sat down here, always a reminder of how much he did love his hikari. It was the object that had made him admit that fact to himself, and then to Ryou.

He tossed the bulb to the floor, watching as it bounced over to the wall in an unsatisfactory fashion. He'd toss it, but he'd never throw it hard enough to break. 

How could he share Ryou? How could he give part of what was supposed to be his alone to another? It didn't matter who that other was! Sure, Joey was good looking and a great person, but Bakura loved Ryou. One weakness was more then enough, and now Ryou wanted him to have two. He didn't want to share, Ryou was his.

Ryou had liked Joey for a long time. Bakura hadn't liked it, but he couldn't do anything about it, so he'd grown used to it. But _this_ he could do something about. He could keep Joey away and-

__

'And break Ryou's heart. Ra, he's already won! There isn't shit_ I can do. Not if I don't want to lose him.'_

He walked over and picked up the light bulb, putting it back in its box and closing the lid.

***}~{***

Ryou curled up on the spare mattress in the attic. His calm façade broke, and hot tears started to stream. He'd expected Bakura to be upset, he expected a fight, but he hadn't expected it to be this bad. 

Bakura had to love Joey. It wasn't possible for Ryou to love Joey and for Bakura not to. It just didn't make sense. It didn't feel right. 

__

'It's not that Bakura doesn't love Joey. It's that he doesn't want to. It took me three years to get him to admit he loved me. He just hates to open himself up anymore then he absolutely has to.'

Even so, it still hurt. Ryou cried himself out before he went back downstairs.

***}~{***

Bakura walked up the steps slowly. It was late now, well into the night, and with any luck his hikari would be sound asleep.

He pushed open the door to the bedroom that they shared. Ryou's figure was curled up on one side of the bed, Bakura's side of the bed was empty and waiting for him. But Ryou wasn't asleep, and Bakura knew that, and Ryou knew that Bakura knew.

He moved in silently, shedding his clothing on the floor on the way. He crawled in beside his love, pulling the seemingly sleeping boy into his arms, breathing in the scent of his feather soft hair, running his hand up his smooth chest.

Ryou gave up pretending to be asleep, turning over to bury his face into Bakura's chest, allowing the spirit to hold him tight.

/I'll always love you, Kura./

//I know.//

/But, Kura, I can't _not _love Joey./

//I know.//

/And I understand why-/

//Beautiful, shut up and kiss me.//

Ryou smiled and complied.

***}~{***

Ryou sat on the swings, not moving, his head rested against the chain, and eyes closed. His thoughts were turned inward as he talked to his yami.

//I just, God Ryou, do you have any idea how hard it would be?//

/Why would it be hard?/

//Because! Ryou, think about it. You and I are connected in a way he'll never be. How is he ever going to be happy about that? And, and you two will always have something I can't have.//

Ryou was about to object to that when he was jerked back into the real world by the physical sensation of being pinched. He let out a yelp and jerked up to find himself looking into honey eyes.

"Sorry," Joey apologized right away. "That's the only way I know to snap Yugi out of it."

Rubbing the pain away from his arm, he eyed the blonde. "Want me to teach you another way that I would greatly prefer?"

Joey's head tilted sideways, in the cute puppy look he tended to have. "Um, yeah, would it work on Yug too?"

Ryou smirked. "It would, but I'd be unhappy if you tried it." He stood up and slowly leaned into Joey, giving the boy plenty of time to realize what he was going to do before he pressed their lips together.

Joey made a pleased noise in his throat. Reaching out and pulling Ryou closer, he deepened their kiss. Ryou responded immediately, reaching up to tangle his hands in Joey's hair, encouraging the kiss to become more passionate.

It was Joey who ended up pulling away first, parting their faces only enough for him to look into Ryou's eyes. "How did it go with Bakura?"

Ryou sighed, resting his head against Joey's firm chest. "Not as well as I would like. I think he's realized there's nothing he can do to keep us from being together, but not much more then that."

Joey looked crestfallen. Ryou kissed his nose and lips softly. "Joey, try to understand, it's not that he doesn't love you, I'm sure he does, he just hasn't admitted to even himself yet."

Joey nodded. He led them over to one of the two benches still left in the old park. "It's just, it was all like a fairytale, yesterday, better then I'd ever imagined it. I was just hoping it would keep it up."

Ryou sat down next to the taller teen. "But you're sure then, that you want this?" he questioned softly.

Joey reached over, and easily picked the smaller boy up off the bench, setting him back down in his lap. "More then I've ever wanted anything in my life."

Ryou readjusted his position, wrapping his legs around Joeys waist, and bringing their faces inches from each other. "Then Kura doesn't know what he's missing." He closed the distance again, and found himself becoming quickly addicted to the taste that was Joey.

A sneering voice sounded behind them. "Can't you two do that in your head, or your mind rooms or whatever you call them rather then in public where innocent children can see you?"

Joey groaned as their lips parted. "But Seto," Ryou said grinning at Joey who stared at him. Seto couldn't see Joey because of Ryou, he had no idea it wasn't Bakura that Ryou was sitting on. "Joey doesn't have a soul room." He crawled off his new boyfriend, grinning like a lunatic. He couldn't resist the urge to brag a little. He'd gotten Joey. 

"_THE MUTT?_" Seto exclaimed, making Joey glare.

"Did something happen between you and Bakura, Ryou?" Mokuba asked, letting go of his brother's hand to walk over to them, genuinely worried. He was knee deep in the romances of their group, enjoying the drama.

"No, little one. But you see, even though Bakura and I are different people, in a way we are the same, and together, as one we love Joey, even though we still love each other. Does that make sense?"

Mokuba nodded with a smile. "I _told _you Seto!" he called to the older teen who had yet to move. "I told you Joey was crushing on Ryou. Big brother didn't think you'd like boys, Joey."

The said blonde finally stopped glaring at Seto long enough to look at Mokuba. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "I'd love Ryou no matter what he was."

Ryou swooned backwards, his head landing in Joey's lap, the smile permanently fastened to his face. "Oh, Joseph, my love, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Is it really? Well, we'll have to make sure we remedy that, won't we?"

"Aww, Seto aren't they cute?" 

But Seto didn't respond. His insides burned with fury. _'How did _the mutt _manage to end up with _both_ Ryou and Bakura?'_

"Seto?"

The taller teen couldn't help the resentment that crawled in his voice. "So the mutt is actually a bitch. I stand corrected. I'm going Mokuba, I can't stay here and watch this display."

Joey looked up from placing butterfly kisses over Ryou's face. "What's up with him?" Not that he wasn't used to Seto being a royal pain in the ass, but he usually avoided the act when his younger brother was around to witness it, especially to his younger brother's friends.

Mokuba, watching his retreating brother's back, shrugged. "Sometimes even I don't understand my brother. He'll be back when he realizes I'm not following."

"Well, why don't Joey and I go back to my place, so Seto's not forced to watch anything. Alright love?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," came Joey's delayed response, as he wasn't accustom to being addressed as 'love'.

"Alright, see you guys later," Mokuba replied cheerfully, taking a seat on the swing, happy to learn about the most recent development in the drama that was their lives.

***}~{***

Joey flopped down on Ryou's couch, suddenly tired. He hadn't slept much the night before. He'd been up all night thinking about Ryou and Bakura, and everything that came along with them.

Ryou stood a few feet away, his eyes closed. Joey realized what he was doing and sat up straight, suddenly very nervous.

There was a shimmer as Ryou separated Bakura from his mind and the spirit appeared beside him. 

Bakura's eyes immediately locked with Joey's and held them. The blonde fidgeted, as the spirit stared him down and Ryou waited with held breath. Joey's eyes pleaded with Bakura to accept him, love him, but all they received was the dark, cold stare. Joey's eyes dropped in defeat.

He was just about to stand and leave, when he felt Ryou climb up on his lap. Glad for the distraction, Joey kept all his attention on the hikari, trying to forget that the yami was standing right in front of him with a death glare.

"Just give him time, love," Ryou whispered into the blonde's ear as he made himself comfortable. Joey wrapped his arms around him. The gesture was more to give Joey something to hold on to rather then to protect Ryou.

There was a growl above them and Joey kept his eyes on the couch, not willing to look at Bakura again. But that didn't stop Ryou from giving him a death glare. 

Bakura threw his arms in the air and spun around, storming out of the room and down into the basement. A moment latter the tell tale sound of shattering glass was heard as light bulbs were thrown.

Joey held Ryou tighter, and the hikari kissed his forehead. "We'll work it out, Joey. He'll come around."

Joey remained silent, Ryou securely in his arms. The dawn clung to the light as the darkness abandoned it.

Y/C/C: Hikari Ykarzel: Oh, I KNOW you hate me. But, somehow I find it VERY hard to believe that this relationship would just come together like a puzzle. There's going to be a lot of pushing and shoving first. But I already know how I'm going to start the next one. Sorry for the lack of lemon, but sex isn't the only important thing! But…

Yami Ykarzel: Hello

Hikari Ykarzel: My YAMI IS BACK!! *snuggles her Yami* Now, we're not going to talk about why she was gone, because it's really a very emotional subject for both of us. She came back, because I needed her. And that was all it took, being needed. *whispers* guess what she's doing for you for leaving though? BEACH SCENES!

Yami Ykarzel: Great, you told them, now I HAVE to do it.

Hikari Ykarzel: *bounces* She already started the one in the hole!!! Yea!! Stay tuned, more of my pointless, sucky ass fiction is on its way!


End file.
